


Orgy

by meyari



Series: Hospitality [17]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bondage, Harems, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once night comes everyone retreats to prepare for the coming battle in their own way, which for most means spending one last night with the ones that they love best as all the weapons are ready and there's nothing more to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orgy

Roy smiled at Dick's room. The scattered sarongs and books seemed perfectly appropriate to Dick's personality, as were all the bright colors in the decorations. The bedding was scarlet with gold thread shot through it, and most of the wall hangings were of bright flowers and beautiful outdoor scenes. When Roy turned to comment on it, Dick was looking a little freaked out and staring at the door as if he couldn't quite believe that they were alone together.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, gently rubbing Dick's back.

"He hasn't…" Dick paused and waved a hand at the door while blinking at Roy with shock and awe in his eyes, "Lord Bruce hasn't let me be alone with someone since the very first time I ever had sex."

Roy stared at him, trying to understand the depth of the compliment that implied and then cocked his head at Dick as a sudden thought occurred to him. "What exactly did you do to make him set that rule?"

Dick blushed and laughed sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders while obviously trying for an innocent expression that completely failed. He looked far more naughty than anything else. "I sort of tricked Prince Lex into being my first before Lord Bruce was ready for me to have sex. He was pretty upset about it, even though Prince Lex was wonderful."

"You didn't," Roy breathed and then laughed with awe. He couldn't imagine doing such a thing to Lord Bruce or Prince Lex.

"Yeah, it was fun but ever since then he's never allowed any of us to be alone with a guest," Dick said as he frowned at the shut door. "This… this is really weird. I mean, I know he trusts you but he's never…"

Dick looked like he wanted to bolt back out into the common room and throw himself at Lord Bruce's feet, as if he was afraid he was about to be thrown away. Given the plotting between Lord Bruce and Lord Oliver, Roy sort of thought that this might be a precursor to Dick being given to him, which filled him with both joy and sheer unadulterated terror. Roy wasn't at all sure that he'd be able to take care of Dick properly, no matter how much he'd come to care for Dick.

"We can go outside again," Roy offered after a second. "I don't mind watching or being watched. I was thinking of trying out your new cuffs, chaining you to the wall for some play, but there isn't anywhere to chain you up in here. You did say that you wanted to show me your room, not that you wanted to play in here."

"You don't mind?" Dick asked hopefully.

"No, not at all," Roy said. "I'm certainly not going to do anything too elaborate to you tonight but I like the thought of getting to play with you again. There's that one pallet that's close to the wall with the O-rings in it. I could chain you to that and then fuck you while the others watched."

Dick licked his lips as his groin came alert at the suggestion. He nodded and then grinned before sliding into Roy's arms. The new collar rested smoothly against Dick's neck, the ring pressing against Roy's chest as a temptation and an offering that matched Dick's hard cock.

"You know Lord Oliver's not here, right?" Dick asked.

Roy snickered. "Well, of course not. He's upstairs with Dinah. Just like Conner and Mia are upstairs. The rumors about Lord Bruce's refusal to allow girls into the harem seem to be quite true. I thought he'd at least allow Lord Oliver and Dinah to join the play in the harem tonight but Lord Oliver didn't even bother to ask."

That prompted Dick to laugh out loud. "Yeah, and I think Cassie and Donna might be playing together in their suite, or maybe with Kory. Kory certainly looked interested at dinner. I'm one hundred percent certain that Steve's the stuffing of a Princess Diana and Lord Hal sandwich. I heard Lord Katar and Lady Shayera talking about play time before they left, too. And I _know_ that Steph and Cass have a thing going, not that either of them will admit it."

"So… the entire manor, maybe most of the city, is playing tonight?" Roy asked with a laugh that Dick echoed.

"Yup," Dick said. He rubbed against Roy, smiling when he felt Roy's cock hardening against his thigh. "I like the idea of being tied up. Always have liked that, though I never can stay still for it. And it would be good to test these things before we go to court tomorrow. I'd like to know how they feel on my wrists when I'm restrained."

"You know that I'm going to be half out of my mind tomorrow, don't you?" Roy murmured while clinging to Dick. "You're not mine and I know it but the sheer thought of you being beaten in front of those jackals makes me crazy!"

Dick sighed and leaned into the hug, clinging to Roy just as he was clinging to Dick. Neither of them moved for a long moment, at least until there was a loud smack from the outer room, followed by an equally loud moan. They stepped apart and Roy raised an eyebrow at Dick who shrugged that he had no clue.

"Let's go see what's going on," Roy said. He hooked a finger into the loop on Dick's collar and then grinned at the way Dick's breath caught. "Mmm, like being led around by your neck, do you?"

"Yeah," Dick admitted in a voice that had gone shaky with lust. "I've always loved that, probably more than I should."

As Roy headed back out into the common room, his finger still hooked through the loop on Dick's collar, Dick followed so smoothly that it was as though there was nothing on the other end of the collar. Outside, Jason was spanking Tim, who seemed to be enjoying it, while Lord Bruce had Clark sucking his cock. Lord Bruce raised an eyebrow at their reappearance, frowning somewhat intimidatingly.

"Chains," Roy said with a little shrug as if that explained everything. "Nothing to tie him up with in his room other than scarves and I think something a little more secure is called for."

Lord Bruce laughed and gestured towards the wall with its chains and O-rings, apparently quite pleased at getting to watch them together again. Jason seemed to feel the same way because he moved around so that he and Tim could watch as well. That had Dick whimpering, which made Roy grin.

"You really like being on display, don't you?" Roy murmured to Dick as he laid him down on the pallet and set to work securing his cuffs to the wall. The O-rings were set just far enough apart that Dick had to stretch a little.

"Oh yes," Dick moaned. "Love being watched."

"Is there anything you don't love?" Roy laughed. "Oh I know, having me take my time with prepping you. That's right."

"Roy!" Dick protested.

Roy grinned and added cuffs to Dick's thighs and ankles, linking them together so that Dick's heels were tucked tight against his ass. It still gave Dick a fair amount of movement given how flexible he was but there wouldn't be any urging Roy to hurry up by wrapping his heels around Roy's back. Dick squirmed and whimpered, hard as a rock despite, or perhaps because of, the restraints.

The bruise on Dick's side had faded away to the faintest of yellow-green marks centered over a scar that seemed far too small for the amount of damage it had done. Dick stilled when Roy ran his fingers over the spot, his breath shuddering in his chest. Roy bent and gently kissed that spot, then another spot further up, and then the side of Dick's neck, his ear and the curve of his jaw.

"I hate that something so small nearly ended your life," Roy whispered to Dick as he rocked against Dick's weeping cock. It made wet spots on Roy's pants that were met by Roy's answering wet spot. "Hate the thought of you being hurt or dying. I don't have the right to hate it but I do."

Roy pulled back and away to the sound of Dick whining for more. It only took a few seconds to strip his clothes off but that short amount of time seemed to be forever to Dick. He truly was impatient to begin, which made Roy grin at him.

"Such an impatient boy," Roy mused as he casually located the lube and began massaging Dick's entrance. "I don't know why you want to hurry so much. This is half the fun."

"Is not," Dick complained to the sound of their audience's chuckles.

"Oh, I think it is," Roy said.

He continued playing with Dick's ass while kissing and nuzzling all the bits of flesh he could easily reach. It seemed to Roy that Dick truly wasn't used to having someone lavish so much attention on him. At first he jerked and complained wordlessly but as the kisses continued Dick slowly relaxed into the petting and nuzzling. Once Dick had calmed down and gone loose and liquid under Roy, Roy gave him what he'd been whimpering for by inserting two fingers.

The sudden stretch made Dick gasp and buck, which seemed the perfect excuse for a blow job. When Roy sucked Dick's cock into his mouth Dick cursed, a long stream of worshipful curse words that would have done Jason proud and which in fact earned a hearty laugh from Jason.

"You really got his number," Jason commented from behind Roy. "Nice to see someone take him apart this easily."

"Agreed," Lord Bruce said. "Though I think Tim's missing your attention, Jason."

"Mmm, enjoying the show," Tim commented and then gasped as Jason did something that involved a loud smack of flesh against flesh and then Tim whimpering more loudly than Dick.

Roy didn't bother to look. He was far too involved with watching and listening to Dick's reactions, though the little noises that Clark as making enticed him to turn around. When Roy curled his fingers just so, he was rewarded by a jolt of salty fluid in his mouth and Dick shouting again.

"Mmm, I almost want to make you come this way," Roy murmured, "but no, I think you deserve a bit more than just this."

He curled his fingers again and Dick sobbed, arching his back to try and thrust against Roy's fingers. Dick cursed again when Roy pulled his fingers out but the curses turned into a worshipful moan when he replaced them with his cock. Roy deliberately stroked Dick's cock as he slowly fucked Dick, watching his face and memorizing every single expression that Dick made.

Who knew what might happen tomorrow? They had their plans but King Lionel, Darkseid, was a threat unlike any that Roy had ever faced. They could fail. They could be killed, enslaved, turned into drones who worshiped Darkseid as a false god. Roy had to believe that if love was the key to breaking Darkseid's power over those wearing the Doom Helmets then what he and Dick were sharing had to be a part of the key to keep Dick safe.

"You are so beautiful," Roy murmured as he slowly sped his movements up. "Those cuffs have exactly the right symbol for you, Dick. You are like the sun, bright, warm and life-bringing."

"Roy…" Dick moaned, tears trembling on his eyelashes.

Behind them, Roy could hear Tim and Jason doing much the same thing. From the corner of his eye he could see Clark riding Lord Bruce, both of them with rapt, absorbed expressions that spoke of a love that was deeper than anything Roy could have imagined before meeting Dick. Roy focused on Dick, bending over to awkwardly press a kiss against his lips as he kept stroking Dick's cock while doing it.

"Want…" Dick panted quietly enough that Lord Bruce probably wouldn't hear the words though Clark of course would, "want… want you so bad. All the time, want you. So wrong. I'm not yours. Shouldn't but I do."

"I know," Roy whispered against the curve of Dick's neck that lay just above the new solid collar and its little amethyst. "I think of you when I should be working, training. So beautiful, Dick. You're so damned beautiful that you've enchanted my mind. So wish you were mine."

Dick gasped and bucked while clamping down on Roy's cock. Warmth flooded over Roy's hand. He resisted the urge to come, biting Dick's neck lightly enough that it wouldn't leave a mark. That made Dick moan and wince, though he tightened down on Roy's cock at the same time so apparently it wasn't an unwelcome pain.

Roy left little bites all down Dick's chest until he reached one nipple. That got a good tonguing followed by another nip that got the twin wince and buck as if Dick wanted more. Dick's expression was so heated that Roy groaned and abandoned his efforts to stay in control. When Roy leaned closer and began to pound into Dick, Dick shouted with obvious joy. It didn't take very long before Roy froze, coming so hard that his head swam for a moment.

"Oh…" Roy sighed while gently easing out of Dick and then collapsing on top of him. "You are… wow. Oh Dick, you are just…"

Dick laughed breathlessly, nuzzling Roy's hair. Once Roy had his breath back he sat up and released Dick's arms. The ankle and thigh cuffs stayed in place though Roy did unhook them so that Dick could stretch his legs. Once he and Dick had curled up together, Roy looked at the others.

Jason had Tim pinned on the floor as he whispered something that had to be utterly filthy in Tim's ear. From the expression on Tim's face he was on the verge of coming just from listening to Jason talk. Beyond them, Clark was still slowly riding Lord Bruce's cock. Their fingers were twined together and neither of them seemed to be aware of anything but the other. Roy smiled and hugged Dick.

"Beautiful," Roy commented.

"Me?" Dick asked in an echo of that first night together.

"Always," Roy chuckled. "But no, I really meant Clark and Lord Bruce. That much love…"

"Mmmm, yeah," Dick sighed while smiling into Roy's neck. "I used to be so jealous of them."

"Not anymore?" Roy asked, surprised because he absolutely was jealous of the connection between Lord Bruce and Clark, just as he was jealous of Lord Oliver and Dinah, or even Conner and Mia despite Mia's problems.

Dick looked up into Roy's eyes and grinned before hugging Roy so tightly that his ribs protested. "No, not anymore. No matter what comes tomorrow, I'm not jealous of them anymore."

Roy felt his cheeks blazing as red as his hair and chuckled before rolling Dick onto his back for kisses that left both of them breathless. He was torn between delight at Dick's affection and worry about what he was afraid would happen tomorrow. The worst part as far as he was concerned was that he couldn't do a thing to protect Dick tomorrow. It would all be up to Lord Bruce and Clark.

All he could do was to feed Dick every bit of the love he could in the hopes that it would help protect him from Darkseid's hideous Anti-Life Equation and the dark powers that had already consumed so many souls.


End file.
